My Digital Destiny
by Platinum X
Summary: 12 year old Matt MckEvans learns what it means to be a hero.. and a Digidestined.. My first FanFic, Looking for characters!!


Matt: Well hey everyone.. Guess what? I don't own digimon! Wizardmon: Yeah! What he said! Matt: Shhhh! Don't spoil it for the readers! Okay.. Well I only want three characters so the first three will be included in the story..To have a character of your creation be in this story just fill this small little thing out.  
  
Name: Nickname: Age: Gender: Digimon Partner: Digimon's forms/Attacks: Characters Personality: Digimon Personality: Digivice Color: Crest: Digi-Eggs: Other:  
  
Matt: Well.. On with the story!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________  
  
Dear Who-ever may have stumbled upon this Journal,  
  
Boy have I got a story for you.  
  
Well I should prolly start at the beginning even though it would be a lot more fun just to tell you about all the excitement and adventure that I went through.. Actually, I wish being a Digidestined was that easy. But it's not, not at all.  
  
Before I go any further I better introduce myself. I'm Matt. Matt MckEvans. Yeah, Yeah, laugh it up. So what if it's a really corny name. It's my name. Okay, well anyway, I'm Matt MckEvans and I live in a small town in Kansas. The town's name really has no meaning to the story so I'll just leave that part out. Now that were all introduced lets get on with the story.  
  
My story starts about a year ago. I had just gotten out of 5th grade and it was around the middle of summer vacation. I was just doing the normal summer thing, the normal summer thing for me, that is, I was siting at my computer in my small room in my mom's apartment in a small town in Kansas. Real scary isn't it? No? Well it about to get a lot scarier.. I was just sitting there, by myself, chatting away to a bunch of people, that I'd never met before, over the internet. I was all by myself, of course, so I had to make my own lunch. Usually this ment a Hot Pocket or something. Anything that could be made and get be back at the computer screen within five minutes was great for me.  
  
All was going great and I was just looking through a spoiler site about one of my favorite anime shows when a small Message Acceptance Window came across the screen. Except that where it should have said "Would you like to accept a message from-" and then go on to show who was trying to talk to me this one said "Would you like to accept a message from __________" Its like the computer was trying to get me to talk to a person that didn't exist. Lets just say I should have just closed the window right then and their and then run off to hide under my bed. But me, being the kind of person that I was clicked the "Yes" option on the window and brought forth my destiny..  
  
"Hello." The message flashed across my screen and, yet again, there was no screen name. "Who are you?" I typed back, now forgetting about the spoilers and becoming focused with this mystery person. Then the one and only most important command in my life came across the screen. "Run!" And of course I didn't follow it. I merely blocked mister "Invisible Screen name" and snorted softly, turning my attention back to the spoilers.  
  
Hours passed of spoiler readings and conversations with my buddies from all over the world and the afternoon began to slowly slip away. And of course, I gave no thought to the message from earlier in the day. I was in the proccess of saying good bye to my friends so that I could sign off and take a nice nap when someone knocked on my apartment door. I smiled, thinking maybe that the latest issue of my favorite Manga had come by UPS. Trust me, I had no such luck. I went up and looked through the small eyehole on the door. Surprisingly, no one was out in the hallway. It was probably one of those really sneaky UPS guys that leave the package by the door. I flung the door open, ready to rip open my new comic book and saw that their was nothing on the floor either. I checked the hallway one last time and backed slowly back into the apartment when a horrible realization hit me. What about on the ceiling? No! That was a stupid thought.. no human could stand on the ceiling.. And then, WHACK! I was one the ground. A furry blue foot firmly pressed against my chest 


End file.
